On Our Way
On Our Way by The Royal Concept is featured in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is sung by the New Directions. Lyrics August (with New Directions): I'll believe when the walls stop turning I'll believe when the storm is through I believe that I can hear them say "David won't you stop writing songs?" I never wanna shake their hands and stay I never wanna shake their hands and stay (Oh no, let's go) Brody (with New Directions): (We are young, we are one) Let us shine for what it's worth Patrick with Adam and New Directions: To your place, place, place, We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Brody: Ooooo! I'll believe when the sky is burning Finn: I'll believe when I see the view Andy: I believe that I heard them say Alisha: "David won't you stop dreaming now?" Scott: And everybody clap your hands and shout Bella (and Scott with New Directions): And everybody clap your hands and shout (Oh no, they shout) Brody and August with New Directions: We are young, we are one Let us shine for what it's worth Patrick with Adam and New Directions: (Quinn: To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Scott with Adam and New Directions We are young, we are one Let us shine for what it's worth Brody with Adam and New Directions (Quinn: To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way Finn with Quinn (with New Directions): Hold me close We're losing time Hold me close (We're falling to the ground) Andy: Taxi driver, sun is rising Brody: Damn the sirens, keep on driving Scott: Flashing light, oh what a night Finn: I miss her bed, I lost my head Brody, Bella and Patrick with New Directions: And it's sunning, we're still running For her rooftop, our last stop Barefoot, naked, don't you let me go (New Directions: Go, go, go!) Patirck with Adam and New Directions: (Quinn: To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way somehow Hold me close, close, close We're losing time, time, time We're losing time, time, time We're falling to the ground Scott with Adam and New Directions We are young, we are one Let us shine for what it's worth Brody with Adam and New Directions: (Quinn: To your place) To your place, place, place We're on our way, way, way We're on our way, way, way We're on our way New Directions (August with New Directions): Ooooooohh! (This night will never end, this night will never end) Ooooooohh! (This night will never end) This night will never end Emilia: Hold me close, we're losing time Hold me close, we're falling to the ground Gallery Trivia * Brittany and Santana are the only New Directions members who didn't have a solo in this song. Videos Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Patrick Category:Songs sung by Brody Category:Songs sung by Scott Category:Songs sung by Andy Category:Songs sung by Adam Category:Songs sung by Bella Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Songs sung by Emilia Category:Songs sung by Finn Category:Songs sung by Alisha Category:Songs sung by August Category:Songs sung by Music Club Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung in 1994